Runaways
by The Minx
Summary: Eric Camden finds a woman living on the streets, along with many other runaways.


Runaways  
  
  
  
Sunday was two days away. Eric Camden was having trouble coming up with a sermon for the service. He decided to take a walk to clear his head, but before he knew it he was half way across town. He noticed how the buildings were colorfully decorated with graffiti and every window had bed sheets instead of curtains.  
  
Several children of many races past him by, each of them was looking at him as if he did not belong. He had the urge to turn around, but decided the quickest route back to the church was to continue on course. When he noticed three teens dressed in gang colors heading his way, he wished he had turned around after all.  
  
He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone, ready to call 911, when a young lady stepped between him and the teenagers. He was suddenly terrified for her.  
  
"Back off Zeus!" The woman said forcefully.  
  
Eric stopped walking, but he made himself ready to run like hell.  
  
"Why don't you come back to my place? I can give you a hot meal.make you forget all your troubles."  
  
Just the way he said it Eric knew he wasn't talking about a warm bowl of chicken soup. He wanted to say something, to stick up for the girl.but she beat him to it.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your place, fix yourself a hot meal and stop making so much trouble?"  
  
Zeus grinned, "You had your chance. Next time we meet won't be as pleasant."  
  
The three teens turned and crossed the street, only to disappear between two buildings. Eric walked up to the young lady, but when he went to thank her she turned on him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You wanna get killed?" She asked him.  
  
Eric was speechless.  
  
"Look at you - in a nice suit, with expensive shoes and a cell phone. You probably have a watch worth $50 bucks that any kid in this neighborhood wouldn't hesitate stealing from you.even if it meant beating you to a pulp to get it." She paused, waiting for a response. "Get out of here. Go back to your two story house and white picket fence." She turned and walked away.  
  
Eric considered for a moment about turning around and going back the way he came. Back to 'society'. Back to where it was safe. But he couldn't. He wanted to know more about this girl. Where she lived. What she was doing in this part of town. How she knew Zeus. Where her parents were. Everything. So on he went, following her through alley ways and across a stretch of what used to be a parking lot, but where now the homeless called home.  
  
Fire burned in the tin trashcans, and huddles of men and woman standing nearby to gain the blaze's warmth. Eric wished there was something he could do for them. He wished he had come prepared with blankets and food. He continued to follow the girl until she stopped under a large overpass, where many cardboard homes were formed. He watched as three young children came running up to her as if she were a loving mother who had returned from a long day at the office.  
  
Eric dreaded the thought that these children were hers. She couldn't be more than 22 or 23 years old. His heart sank even more when a young man walked up carrying an infant and kissed her on the cheek. If the other three children weren't hers, that one surely was. Either way, Eric wasn't going to leave until he found out how she ended up in a place like this.  
  
The girl spotted him almost immediately and for the first time that day, she was speechless. "Are you deaf, or just dumb?"  
  
"Actually, I'm just determined." Eric couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"You followed me here. You want a medal. Or do you just want to know how I ended up in a place like this? Unless you're an angel sent from above you better high-tail it back into town." When he didn't respond, she went on to say, "You want to know why only an angel can help me? Maybe it's because only an angel could feed a starving man, find a good home for a lost child, right all the wrongs and only an angel would understand why I'm here."  
  
"I want to help." Eric finally said.  
  
"Help. As in 'give a hand.' Well, in that case you can volunteer down at the Lakeside Shelter downtown. Host a can-drive or raise money selling candy to the kids in your neighborhood." She replied with the greatest skepticism.  
  
Eric wanted to reply but was interrupted by the cries of the infant in her arms. She left him standing there as she retrieved a backpack from one of the tents nearby and no doubt went to feed the little one. Eric could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he fought them back. Then the young man who had been watching the infant while she was gone, approached him.  
  
"You'll have to forgive Kayla. She's had a rough life. Doesn't trust very many people." He reached his hand out, "I'm Tyler. Kayla's my sister."  
  
"Eric Camden. I'm a Reverend at-"  
  
"I know who you are. Kayla and I went to your sermon on the Prodigal Son a couple of weeks ago. We meant to introduce ourselves, but you seemed to be really preoccupied that day."  
  
Eric watched as Kayla sat on the concrete with her back against the wall. The baby was wrapped in a dirty and shredded blanket. Just from watching her feeding the child with a hand made bottle, Eric had a hunch that the child wasn't hers.  
  
"How did you guys end up here?"  
  
"Our parents died three years ago. At the hospital Kayla was stronger than I ever could have been. She was only scared at the thought of the authorities splitting us up, so we made a pack. If they did separate us, we would run away. For six months we were put up in the same foster home, but when funding went down hill they decided the girls were going to have to transfer to another home." He paused in remembrance. "Somehow she knew they would never allow us to stay together. So we ran away."  
  
Tyler led Eric to an open bon fire to warm up, and then he continued. "When Kayla turned 18 she got a job a strip club waitressing. That's how we get supplies for the children. The kids around here adore her. She's a big sister to them all."  
  
"And the infant?" Eric snooped.  
  
"His mother died in childbirth. Kayla was the only one to volunteer to care for the child. We have yet to name him."  
  
"Wasn't he born in a hospital?"  
  
"Nah, Lana, the kid's mom, was too afraid that they'd take the child away from her. Kayla delivered the child herself. Once the child was out they rushed Lana to the hospital, but by then it was too late. Child services proclaimed the child dead and closed the case."  
  
Eric thought for a moment about all that he had learned. The Sunday service had completely left his mind at this point. Then he finally said, "I'm no angel, I'll give you that. But I do want to help. No child should have to live like this. Especially the baby. There are many couples out there that are trying to adopt children but are forced to wait on a very long list. I could find a family-"  
  
"And what about the other children?" Tyler interrupted. "What's to become of them? I will not send them to some God-forsaken foster home where no one gives a damn about them!"  
  
"One step at a time."  
  
When they were both in agreement about taking it one problem at a time, Eric asked, "Will you talk to her for me?"  
  
"I will try."  
  
  
  
Eric returned home and Annie was more than excited to see him. She ran up to him practically in tears. "Where have you been? I've called the church, they hadn't seen you in hours, and you weren't answering your cell phone."  
  
Eric reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the phone. On the screen was a picture of a battery with a red slash through it. "Low battery." Was all he could say.  
  
Annie could tell by the tone of his voice that something had happened to him today and she wanted to know what. "Are you okay?"  
  
Eric looked into his wife's eyes and saw the concern and devotion she carried. When he went to tell her about Kayla, Tyler and the children they were ambushed by their own children.  
  
Matt walked up to Eric and asked, "Dad, can I possibly borrow $20 bucks from you until tomorrow. Zoë and I were suppose to go out tonight and."  
  
"You'll have to ask your mother for money. I'm all tapped out." Eric replied and walked into his study.  
  
Matt looked at Annie, and his mother looked at him. They both knew something was up, and they both knew it was serious if Eric's wallet was empty.  
  
"Go see if Ruthie needs help with the twins."  
  
Matt went to comment and Annie continued, "There's a $20 in my purse, upstairs." Matt smiled and gleefully strolled up the stairs.  
  
Annie wasn't going to let whatever Eric was hiding to remain a secret. She walked in the room ready to make her demand when she noticed the worry and dread in her husband's eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Eric replied.  
  
  
  
Sunday service came and went, but before he let the parishioners leave Eric decided to make an announcement.  
  
"How often do we get a chance to help someone? Truly and honestly help someone. We wake up in the morning and read the tragedies of the world in a newspaper and we walk by a homeless person and think only for a second what it would be like to live in there shoes, but then you go on with your lives. Today I plan to help someone. She has made a difference to so many people. Never asking for a handout, or sympathy. Those that she helps rely on her for food, shelter and protection. She was just like you and me. Living in a nice home with a loving family. Now she has lost her family, but has found a new family. A family who can't afford to go shopping at the mall, see a movie on a Friday night, or get a simple haircut. Today we can make a difference for her family."  
  
Annie and all seven of their children listened intently. Eric continued to recruit help and many were willing to participate. Each family that volunteered brought something that Kayla and her friends desperately needed. Blankets, clothes, warm coats and many other essentials. All of the gifts were presented to Kayla that evening before sundown, and she could hardly believe her eyes.  
  
Eric also introduced a well-fare representative who was willing to hear and defend Kayla's case to a judge. Should they win the case, Kayla will be allowed to adopt the child and live on benefited well-fare checks, as well as assisted living to help the cost of an apartment.  
  
Annie walked up to Kayla with a very large gift, wrapped neatly in colorful paper. Eric embraced his wife as the two watched Kayla open the package. It was a diaper bag filled with diapers, wipes, a blanket, two pacifiers, three bottles and a very large container of powdered milk.  
  
Tyler spoke for his sister who was again speechless. "Thank you for everything. You don't know how much this means to us."  
  
"I was wrong!" Kayla said.  
  
Eric and Annie were confused by her statement, but she continued, "You were sent from someone above." Kayla smiled. 


End file.
